The present application is related to a U.S. patent application with the title "Digital Signal Magnetic Recording/Reproducing Apparatus", the applicants being Toyohiko Matsuda, Masafumi Shimotashiro, and Masaaki Kobayashi. The filing data is Sep. 29, 1988, and the serial number is not yet known.